1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-adhesive napkin and more particularly pertains to protecting the apparel of people when eating spaghetti, lobster and other untidy means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of napkins of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, napkins of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting the apparel of people when eating through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,411 to Foti discloses a Disposable Bib. U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,698 to Heyman et al. discloses a Disposable Bib. U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,334 to Lavash discloses a Disposable Bib Having Fibrous Top Sheet Wherein Mother's Bond Zone is Impregnated With Bonding Material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,333 to Spangler discloses a Disposable Bib Having Tape-Tab Fastener. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,568 to Schottland discloses the design of a Bib. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,888 to Klepfer discloses a Disposable Protective Garment.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe self-adhesive napkin as described herein.
In this respect, the self-adhesive napkin according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the apparel of people when eating spaghetti, lobster and other untidy means.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved self-adhesive napkin which can be used for protecting the apparel of people when eating spaghetti, lobster and other untidy means. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.